Wind direction adjusters each disposed at a wind outlet for blowing air in an air conditioner used in a vehicle such as an automobile is called an air conditioning blower, an air outlet, a ventilator or a register, for example. Such a wind direction adjuster is installed at each part of a vehicle such as an instrument panel or a center console and makes a contribution to improving the cooling and heating comfort performance.
There is a known configuration for such a wind direction adjuster, in which the wind direction adjuster includes a cylindrical louver inside a case body formed in a cylindrical shape, for example, and the wind direction is adjusted by tilting the louver in any given direction inside the case body. This configuration includes a ball unit as a turning unit at a distal end of a shaft body provided on the central axis of the case body, and a receiving unit that receives the ball unit is provided on the central axis of the louver while a load adding member composed of a rubber elastic body is interposed between the ball unit and the receiving unit, whereby an operation load (torque) and operation feeling are controlled (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-91377 (pages 5 and 6, and FIG. 4)).